Skullgirls: Director's Cut
"Skullgirls: Director's Cut" is a downloadable update for Skullgirls. This update is said to include all of the characters from "Skullgirls: Encore", with the addition of new game modes, characters, and stages, as well as a fully animated story mode for each for the characters new to "Skullgirls: Director's Cut." In otherwords, the cutscenes play out as normal, but their fully animated and they have subtitles at the bottom. Just as if the player were watching a Japanese anime. Gamemodes Being that this is a new update to Skullgirls, there were some new gamemodes that have been added. Score Attack "Score Attack" is a mode where players fight as normal, but there's a scoring system involved. The description of the game mode states: "Bigger hits mean Bigger Points! Score big to win!" However, reaching the preset score limit (The default is 5000) isn't the only way to win. The players can win through the tradition K.O. method or whoever wins is whoever dealt the most damage to his/her opponent when time runs out. The scoring System is broken down like so; - 1-10 per hit (Bonus 5 points for getting the first hit of the match) - 1-5 per assist hit - 15-30 points per combo hit - 50-500 per Blockbuster attack hit - 2000 per K.O. The score it displayed underneath the current fighter's health bar. As shown in the screenshot. As you can see, each hit from Parasoul's combo is worth 20 points. When the combo ends, she would earn 120 points from the 6-hit combo. When a player is almost at the score limit, the announcer will give a shout out as to who is nearing victory. If you are nearing victory by 500 points. The announcer will say, "Closing in on Victory!" If the enemy however is almost at the point limit, the announcer will say, "Enemy nearing victory." "TKO" "T'KO" is a gametype where the only team configurations are 1v1. The only modification is that if you get K.O.'d 3 times, then you lose the fight. Hence the name, "TKO" For the 1st and 2nd KO, traits are applied to the player who has been K.O.'d. 1st K.O. Traits +50% Health +25% Attack Damage +15% Defense + 25% Blockbuster charge rate 2nd K.O. Traits 2x health +100% attack Damage +60% Defense +50% Blockbuster charge rate Underneath each fighter's health bar is a light sequence that triggers a light each time a fighter is K.O.'d. When all three lights are triggered, then the player is defeated and the other player wins. 4-Player Battle This game mode is simialar to normal 2-person fights, but up to 4 players can duke it out at once. In the game modes description, it says "Battle it out with 3 other players! Can you survive?". Multi-Man Battle This is a unique game mode that the player faces off against enemies in set conditions, depending on the mode the select from the Multi-Man Battle menu. '10-Man Battle' In this mode, players face off against an army of 10 people as fast as they can. If they K.O. all of the enemies, they win and the time that passed is recorded, followed by on-screen text in gold reading "SUCCESS!", as well as a voice clip that plays with the announcer saying, "SUCCESS!". If all of the members of the player's team is K.O.'d, the on-screen text in purple appears reading, "Failure...", as well as a voice clip of the announcer saying, "Failure...", followed by a sympathetic or booing crowd. If the player beats or sets a record time, then the crowd will cheer as the announcer says "NEW RECORD!!!" The army comes in waves of 2-3 at a time. 100-Man Battle Very similar to 10-man battle. The only difference however is that the player faces an army of 100 people one by one. If they K.O. all of the enemies, they win and the time that passed is recorded, followed by on-screen text in gold reading "SUCCESS!", as well as a voice clip that plays with the announcer saying, "SUCCESS!". If all of the members of the player's team is K.O.'d, the on-screen text in purple appears reading, "Failure...", as well as a voice clip of the announcer saying, "Failure...", followed by a sympathetic or booing crowd. If the player beats or sets a record time, then the crowd will cheer as the announcer says "NEW RECORD!!!" This usually takes a few minutes for players to clear, and can get quite difficult on higher difficulties. Clearing 100-Man Battle will challenge the player to defeat Ally Gator, where victory will result in unlocking the character. Right before the Final Challenger, there is one last pause to prepare yourself. After the short pause following the defeat of 99 opponents, the final foe will spawn. It is much heavier than any of the previous foes, and as a result, is slightly harder to defeat. Here, the last foe is your own character (always player one if you are playing co-op). 3-Minute Battle Challenges the player to defeat as many opponents as possible within 3 minutes. The number of opponents they K.O.'d afterward will be recorded. 15-Minute Battle Challenges the player to defeat as many opponents as possible within 15 minutes. This is arguably one of the more difficult Multi-Man Battles, though simple strategies such as spamming a certain move or evading the opponents altogether will suffice. Clearing 15-Minute Battle will result in unlocking the character Caly P. So. Rival Battle Challenges the player to defeat more opponents than their rival, a clone of the player's character. The score will be determined by reducing the player's score by the number of opponents defeated by the rival. Endless Battle Challenges the player to defeat as many opponents as possible before being knocked out themselves. It has no time limit, nor does it have a knock-out limit, unlike other Multi-Man Battles, and as such can go on for an infinite amount of time. Cruel Battle Challenges the player to defeat as many opponents, with high handicaps and increased aggressiveness, as possible before being knocked out themselves. It is unarguably the most challenging Multi-Man Battle, as the opponents faced are immensely harder than those who appear in the other modes. Defeating five opponents in Cruel Battle will result in unlocking the character Beelza Bub. Changes to Story Mode & Arcade Mode "Skullgirls: Director's Cut" introduces a new mechanic that allows players to fine-tune the difficulty with an in-game currency called, "Skull Coins", which can be earned in other modes to purchase in-game content. Players can wager these coins to increase the difficulty or decrease it. The difficulties range from 0.0 to 10.0, similarly to games like Kid Icarus: Uprising, where as completing the game on a high difficulty will result in the player earning higher-quality prizes. The difficulties go as shown: Difficulties - Effortless (0.0) Description: Your foes cower and fall before your unstoppable onslaught, yet final victory will leave you wanting more. - Easy (1.0) Description: You should be able to stay alive without too much trouble. - Standard (2.0) Description: Go straight into battle without spending any dough. - Tougher (3.0) Description: Battle opponents that will give you a good fight. However after all of that blood, sweat, and tears, it will be worth it. - Heatin' Up (4.0) Description: Hordes of foes vie to destroy you, but nerves of steel and a quick reflexes give you a solid chance to prevail. - Challenging (5.0) Description: Looking for worthy foes? Then try this setting. You need some pretty good battle experience if you want to see the light of day. - Extra Spicy (6.0) Description: Prepare for the fight our your life! You're gonna need a mix of both skill and luck if you want to live to tell the tale. - Infernal (7.0) Description: Your enemies are as numerous as they are ferocious; their attacks are devastating. Survival is not guaranteed. - White Hot (8.0) Description: Fight a firm force of foes that will truly test your skills and wits. This is the way Skullgirls was meant to be played! - You're Crazy! (9.0) Description: Tremble in fear as nearly-invincible foes punish the slightest error with a never-ending beat down, again and again! - IMPOSSIBLE!!! (10.0) Description: You'll face opponents who have never known defeat, who laugh their asses off at your efforts to survive. THIS IS SUICIDE! When the player attempts to play one 10.0, they'll receive a message that reads, "Woah, Woah, Woah! What do you think you're doing? Do you realize what you're getting yourself into? Any sane person would just turn around and leave RIGHT NOW! Do you wnat to attempt this difficulty anyway? (Note: If you fail miserably on this difficulty, don't say we didn't warn you.)" When the player selects "Yes", they will be transported into the game. If they select "No", then the message will disappear allowing the player to choose another difficulty level or go back to the character selection screen. If the player successfully completes the Story on 9.0-10.0, Marie will remind you of her power and ask if you want to rule the universe in her place. They are then faced with a choice now choose wisely. Bad Ending (If the player accepts to rule): A picture of the character is seen sitting on a throne and the earth destroyed with the title card "And thus the most evil ruler of all time was born. Mankind fell into a long age of darkness and gloom. Who will save us now...?" Good Ending (If the player refuses to rule): All of the fighters finish off Marie for good. After they exit, Cortana who survived, thanks the fighters for saving the world and says that they now have to disband and enjoy peace. If another threat should come the world could count on the fighters. The fighters celebrate with huge feast despite the villains getting only a few foods. Dark Crimson tries to ruin it all with a rocket from a rocket launcher but Crimson deflects it with his Drop Shield, sending Dark Crimson out of sight and therefore, out of mind. After the credits we see Cortana at a museum wearing a suit stopping for a moment to look at the picture of the brave people who saved the world saying "Good job everyone. Good job." then leaves as the camera pans to the picture. The camera then fades to black with text in the bottom right corner saying "The End". Special Orders Mode Special Orders Mode is a new mode that can be found under the "Extras" Menu where players tackle challenges set by Marie, Master Hand, and/or Crazy Hand. Where as completing those challenges will result in the player earning various prizes. Marie's Orders Here, there is no character select screen. Instead, when the player pays Marie the entry fee of 100 Skull Coins, she will spin a wheel that will determine your challenge. On the info card, it will display the player's character and the requirements that need to be met for the player to complete the challenge and get their prize, as well as what the prize will be. The player will then have the option to go forth into the challenge or respin the wheel, however, the respins aren't free. They start at 100 Skull Coins and go up by 50 per respin. Master Orders In Master Orders, the player is given a set of passes (or "Orders" as the game calls them) that can be purchased. These tickets can only be tried one time each. Challenges include: one-on-one battles, team battles, horde battles, target test, etc. Custom characters are permitted. Sometimes, a ticket may include extra effects, such as the player being given "mega" status and everybody having a health loss rate of 1.4x. Prizes Prizes are given to you upon completing the order, based on what difficulty you chose. Prizes range from coins to custom parts to Crazy Orders Passes. The type of prize is shown on the ticket. Crazy Orders Similar to Master Orders except with a greater entrance fee but potentially greater rewards. After paying the price of 5000 Skull Coins or a Crazy Orders Pass, the player selects his or her character and begins play on Turn 1. Like Master Orders, there are three normal options to choose among, beginning with simple ones such as a one-on-one with a low-level computer, and each having its own reward. Unlike Master Orders, no ticket includes extra effects. A player advances turns by choosing and winning a battle. After the first turn, Crazy Hand becomes the fourth option, and the player may choose to end the Crazy Order by choosing him at any turn. There is a time limit, but it's rarely an obstacle; because some damage is carried from one turn into the next, the danger of losing a battle increases with each, and a player should consider choosing to battle Crazy Hand depending on whether they can win another turn Details -The player has stamina scaled to their damage before beginning the fight (more damage equals more health) at a minimum of ~150, and Crazy Hand has health scaled to the current turn (later turns equal more health) at a minimum of ~190. -Crazy Hand may be accompanied by CPU players and Master Hand, whom shares health with Crazy Hand. -After slightly reducing the hands' health, treasures will drop from either of the hands. They disappear after some time. The more turns that are cleared, the more treasure that will drop. -Losing against Crazy Hand will result in a complete loss of all rewards earned prior to the battle. X-Ray Moves X-Ray Moves are a feature that works similarly to Mortal Kombat 9. They are moves that cause a large amount of damage, comparable to "Super Moves" found in various other fighting games. True to their name, these moves consist of a short sequence of attacks that zoom in on the target with an X-Ray and displays bones and organs being crushed, smashed and snapped, dealing massive damage. The player must charge up at least 1 level of the Tension Meter in order to perform an X-Ray Move. About X-Rays While incredibly powerful, X-Ray Moves often require special conditions to be met. For example, Valentine's X-Ray Move is classified as a counter-attack, meaning that it is only performed if she is attacked within a few seconds of the player activating it. Other limitations include X-Ray Moves having to be activated from an aerial position, and the fact that the damage inflicted by an X-Ray is altered based on the damage scaling. How to Avoid While Breakers can not be used against X-Ray Moves, all of them can be avoided in some way. Offensive X-Ray Moves can be initially blocked or dodged, often leaving the performer vulnerable and drained of all super meter charge. Defensive X-Ray Moves, like Sawsha's, can be avoided by not attacking the target until they are allowed to openly fight again. Projectile attacks like Parasoul's Napalm Shot or Valentine's Dead Cross will also cancel the Defensive X-Ray (but they must be done at a long range, as they will be countered if done up close). All X-Rays can be interrupted with projectile attacks. X-Rays are normally easy to dodge as well. It's worth taking the time to learn how each X-Ray is triggered as you can then work out a strategy for dodging them. For example, Cerebella's X-Ray can be avoided by jumping in the air or Filia's X-ray can be avoided by quickly dashing back. Hitting the attacker with a well-timed strike is possible, but difficult as players attacking with an X-Ray become resistant to front facing attacks, due to the fact that the attacker gains armour (which stop the attacks from causing flinching but will still do damage). Because of this, it is possible to stop the X-Ray with a well-timed strike, if, and only if the hit does enough damage to reduce the attacker's health to 0%. Another method of landing a hit on an X-Ray attacker usually requires characters with a teleport ability. If two players activate it at the same time, the first one who connects will initiate their attack. Valentine can counter X-Ray Moves with her own X-Ray Move. It is also worth noting X-Ray Moves cannot be performed, if either Armless Battle or Headless Battle come up on Test Your Luck. Grand Finales Similarly to the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games, a Grand Finale is a special finishing move that can be used against one's opponent at the end of the final match. When the announcer says "Finish Him" or "Finish Her" if the opponent is female, the player can choose to kill him or her through a fatality move. If input correctly, the background will darken, followed by the desired result. At the end of the move, the announcer declares the winner while blood flows on screen and spells "Fatality." If a "Teamality" is executed, then red blood will spell "Team-" while blue blood will spell "-ality". Types of Grand Finales * Decapitation - The most recurring type. Removes the head from the body through blunt force, forcefully removed or a slicing weapon. (Example: Noble's "Bloody Kisses") * Immolation - Another common type. Victim suffers from severe burns from high-powered flames that often remove skin and flesh from the body, leaving behind charred bone. (Example: Parasoul's "Blaze of Glory") * Crush - A common type of Fatality. Crushes the opponent to death either with telekinetic powers, physical force or a machine. (Example: Cerebella's "Crushing Victory") * Bifurcation/Bisection - Splits the victim in half at the waist area, vertically, or in the head. (Example: Filia's "Split Ends") * Explosion - Reduces the victim into a pile of gore through explosive techniques and/or devices. (Example: Peacock's "Explosive Temper") * Impalement - Runs the opponent through, often with a sharp weapon. (Example: Squigly's "To the Point") * Skinning - Skins the opponent alive, either by being burned or with physical force. (Example: Painwheel's "Spin it to Win it") * Amputation - Removes appendages through forceful means. Victim dies of blood loss. (Example: Valentine's "It Takes Guts") * Gash '''- Creates a big wound or multiple smaller wounds on the opponent with a sharp weapon. Victim dies of blood loss. (Example: Ms. Fortune's "Claws and Effect") * '''Devour - Kills opponent by eating a part or their entire body. (Example: Eliza's "Bloody Sacrifice") * Morphing - Changes into someone else to kill the opponent in a gruesome fashion. (Example: Double's "Bang! BANG!") * Suicide - Kills the opponent by killing themselves in one way or another. (Example: Mythic's "We Go Together") * 2 in 1 '''- A new version of the traditional Grand Finale, where most fighters finish off the victim with a combination of two previous Grand Finales (Example: Crimson's "Spartan Sword Arts") * '''Miscellaneous - Fatalities of a unique nature not shared with others. (Example: Fukua's "Heartbreaker") * Quitality '- A new type of "finisher" that only occurs online. Should either player quit during the middle of the match, then that fighter's head will suddenly explode, punishing the quitter and glorifying the winner. * '''Teamality '- A finisher where the fighters on the winning team combine their abilities by instead pushing any two buttons usually used to tag in or tagout simultaneously to finish off the victim. (Example: Crimson and Noble's "Flames of Passion") Be warned however that not all characters can to Teamalities together. If the player attempts to perform a Teamality not compatible with the two characters, then the fighter will do a random Fatality from their moveset. Mini Games Skullgirls Director's Cut feature Mortal Kombat style mini-games. All of which require the player to accomplish specific tasks to complete the challenge. The challenges are consisted of the following. Test Your Luck '''Test Your Luck is the name of the brand new challenge mode. The chosen character must spin a set number of slot-machine style reels (between three and seven) which will first determine their opponent, and then various added status effects, such as poison, armor, increased time, decreased time, or headlessness. The opponent must then be defeated with the imposed handicaps and/or benefits. Effects NOTE: Effects marked with an asterisk affect both players, while others affect one player randomly. * Armless Battle* - Amputates both players' arms, disabling punching attacks, special moves that include the use of arms, X-Rays and blocking. * Armored - Character gains a glow, resisting flinching when hit for ten strikes. Can be broken immediately with an X-Ray attack. * Blocking Disabled - Affected player cannot block. * Breakers Disabled - Affected player cannot use Breakers. * Buff Up - Grants a power increase. * Confused - Attack buttons are randomly reorganised. * Danger* - Both characters health bars are reduced to 1%; as such, the first one to land an attack wins the round/match. * Dark Battle* - Screen fades into black and back. * Dashing Disabled - Affected player cannot dash forward or backwards. * Disoriented - Directional inputs are reversed * Double Damage - Deals twice normal damage. * Dream Battle* - Renders the screen with a blur filter, as if in a dream sequence on TV. * Earthquake* - Ground shakes at intervals, stunning characters on the ground. * Easily Wounded - Afflicted player bleeds and loses additional health after being hit by a 5+ hit combo. * Enhanced Specials Disabled - Affected player cannot use Enhanced Special Moves. * Explosive Battle* - Losing player explodes to bits. * Fire! - Afflicted character is ignited and health drains fast. The burn can be passed on by landing a hit, whether or not it was blocked. * Floor of Flame* - Pillars of fire will randomly erupt from the ground, burning anyone who steps in. * Frost Shield - Character gains the ability to freeze the opponent randomly during a combo. * Gift of Health* - Health restoring items fall from the sky. * Gift of Super* - Pick-ups which fill the super meter fall from the sky. * Gun Shy - During a close range combo, any third hit freezes the attacker on hitting the opponent. * Headless Battle* - Decapitates both players, disabling headbutting attacks and X-Rays. * Health Enchantment* - Extends health. * Health Meter Regeneration and Degeneration* * Infinite Super Meter* - The super meter is filled to the maximum and does not deplete. * Infinite Timer* - Timer is removed, no time limit. * Jumping Disabled - Affected player cannot jump. * Kombos Disabled* - Both characters can no longer perform combos (only the first move will ever hit if they try), and must wait for the other character to fully recover from flinch before attacking again. * Lock-On* - Characters are marked by crosshairs, immediately followed up by a homing missile. The lock-on randomly chooses a fighter rather than coming down at random and unfocused. * Lucky! (Jackpot! if obtained on all slots) - The player earns Koins for winning the match. The amount is determined by the number of slots that are filled with the Skullgirls Icon Coin (the symbol for "Lucky!"). First slot = 200 Skull Coins, Second slot = 250 Skull Coins, Third slot = 10 000 Skull Coins. So filling all 3 slots earns a total of 10,450 Skull Coins. This effect is never given to CPU characters. * Magnetic Floor* - The ground will magnetize after several seconds, disabling anyone on the ground. * Meteor Battle* - Meteors randomly fall from above, stunning and burning anyone who gets hit. * Narcolepsy - Character randomly falls asleep at indiscriminate intervals. * No Health Meter Display and No Super Meter Display* - The affected meter is no longer displayed on-screen. The super meter can still be used if affected. * Overpowered - Break through defenses. * Poisoned - Health degenerates over time. * Psychosis* - Causes the screen to go upside down and reverses directional controls. * Quick Uppercut Recovery - Uppercut Recovery Speed is increased. * Rain of Ice* - Ice blasts rain from above, instantly freezing anyone who gets hit. * Rainbow Battle* - Spilled blood is randomly colored. * Specials Disabled - Affected player cannot use Special Moves. * Super Meter Disabled* - The super meter is depleted and does not fill. * Super Meter Regeneration and Degeneration* * Throwing Disabled - Affected player cannot throw the opponent. * Timer Decrease* - Decreases timer to 60 seconds. * Timer Increase* - Extends timer to 120 seconds. * Turbo Battle - Greatly increases character's speed. * Vampire Touch - Absorb health with each strike. * Weakened - Loss of strength and stamina. * X-Rays Disabled - Affected player cannot use X-Ray Attacks. * Zombie Battle* - Both players become physically decayed (their models appear with faded colors for skin and outfit, and they show maximum battle damage) and with red, glowing eyes. The losing player collapses into pieces. Test Your Sight Test Your Sight is a mini-game that is a form of shell game. The mini-game involves the character standing above a set of cups. The game will show the player which cup has the Skullgirls icon in it, and the cups will begin to move in a random order, and by the end the player has to select the cup which the icon is in. As the player progresses through the mini-game, the number of cups will increase, as will the speed in which the cups would move. At higher levels, the camera would even move in order to make it more difficult for the player to keep track of the movement of the Skullgirls icon. Like Test Your Might, the player is rewarded with Skull Coins if the selected cup is correct. In a dark, yet humorous twist, the player, upon failure, is rewarded with death. "Test Your Sight" Death List In order from first to last: * Noble's knife flies at the character's head and impales itself into it. He/she then falls back, dead. * Gamma's Grapple Knife is impaled into the side of of the loser's head, and it is quickly yanked away, taking their head with it. Their body then falls backward. * Alpha's Chakram flies at the loser's neck, decapitating them. Their body falls forward on top of the table, twitching. * A bomb is under any of the wrong choices, blowing the loser in two before he/she can react, falls backwards. * The loser is set alight by Crimson's Impact Grenade, burning his flesh off then falling backwards. * Acid rains from above, burning the fighter's skin off then falling backwards. * Heavy rocks fall from above, smashing the loser's head. One last boulder hits their head and they fall forward on the table, dead. * Alpha's Chakram makes another appearance. The loser has a gaping hole in their chest from the weapon. Their body falls backward. * Valentine's Scalpels pierces the loser's head, and they fall backward. * Any of the above deaths happen to Filia randomly. Test Your Might Test Your Might is a mini-game that first appears as an interlude between battles, similar to breaking. The mini game consists of the player's character standing above one of five blocks of increasing hardness, depending on how far the player has progressed in Test Your Might. The player would have to hammer multiple buttons until the gauge next to their character passed a certain point, and then would have to press the Assist button to strike. If they were above this point, their character would break the block in front of them. Otherwise, their hand would bounce off the object sitting in front of them. The player starts off on wood, and after breaking it would move up to stone, steel, ruby, and diamond, then back to wood after diamond is broken. The breaking point on the gauge is raised with the increasing hardness of each block. The mini game appears at different intervals depending on whether the game is played in one-player or two-player mode. In one-player mode, it appears after every three battle victories, no matter how many battles take place. However, since the one-player mode ends after the twelfth battle victory (against Marie), this mode gives players only three chances to test their might before their game is over. This means that the two hardest blocks of the five (ruby and diamond) are reachable only after a player wins at least two Test Your Might mini games in two-player mode. The mini-game also appears after every five consecutive two-player battles, with each player's progress maintained individually. Breaking each block rewards points as follows: * Wood: 100 Skull Coins, equivalent to a Fatality bonus * Stone: 200 Skull Coins, equivalent to a Flawless Victory bonus * Steel: 500 Skull Coins, equivalent to a Double Flawless bonus * Ruby: 1,000 Skull Coins * Diamond: 2,000 Skull Coins "Test Your Might" Death List When a player fails this challenge, they get killed by another character who is spectating the challenge offscreen. * Noble's knife flies at the character's head and impales itself into it. He/she then falls back, dead. * Gamma's Grapple Knife is impaled into the side of of the loser's head, and it is quickly yanked away, taking their head with it. Their body then falls backward. * Alpha's Chakram flies at the loser's neck, decapitating them. Their body falls forward on top of the table, twitching. * A bomb is under any of the wrong choices, blowing the loser in two before he/she can react, falls backwards. * The loser is set alight by Crimson's Impact Grenade, burning his flesh off then falling backwards. * Acid rains from above, burning the fighter's skin off then falling backwards. * Heavy rocks fall from above, smashing the loser's head. One last boulder hits their head and they fall forward on the table, dead. * Alpha's Chakram makes another appearance. The loser has a gaping hole in their chest from the weapon. Their body falls backward. * Valentine's Scalpels pierces the loser's head, and they fall backward. * Mythic fires his machine gun at the loser, killing them. * Filia's Ringlet Spike skewers the loser. * Double's God Hand drags the loser to the depths of the underworld. * Painwheel's Poison Darts hit and kill the loser * The failure is bombed to death. * A hook impales the failure's throat and hang's him/her then blood rain down. * The failure is burned alive. * The failure is electrocuted by lightning until he/she explodes. * The failure is shot to death by arrows. Test Your Strike Test Your Strike is a minigame which works similarly to that of in Mortal Kombat (2011). It involves hitting a specific block in a stack of blocks by striking with enough force not to break any of the other blocks surrounding it. It is a simple jump that it is similar to Test Your Might, but with an upper limit as well as a lower limit, which is the threshold in which the strike's strength must be set if this test is to be passed. "Test Your Strike" Levels Level 1 : Bricks as Cerebella Level 2 : Human Skulls as Valentine Level 3 : Severed Heads as Painwheel Level 4 : Soul Box as Double Level 5 : Diamond Bricks as Filia Level 6 : Gold Bars as Crimson Test Your Balance Test Your Balance is a new minigame which made its debut on the Playstation Vita version of Mortal Kombat (2011). This version involves tilting the movement stick left to right to keep balancing on an iron bar and to survive for a set period of time or balancing within zones for set periods of time. Failing to keep balance will make the respective character fall to his or her death. After several levels, flying body parts will hit the player, increasing the balance difficulty. "Test Your Balance" Stages Stage 1: * Survive for 10 seconds Stage 2: * Survive for 10 seconds * Evade falling body parts Stage 3: * Survive for 15 seconds * Evade falling body parts Stage 4: * Survive for 20 seconds * Evade falling body parts Stage 5: * Survive for 30 seconds * Evade falling body parts Stage 6: * Stay within zones to maintain balance * Maintain your balance within the zones for 3 seconds Stage 7: * Stay within zones to maintain balance * Maintain your balance within the zones for 3 seconds * Evade falling body parts Stage 8: * Stay within zones to maintain balance * Maintain your balance within the zones for 3 seconds * Evade falling body parts Stage 9: * Stay within zones to maintain balance * Maintain your balance within the zones for 3 seconds * Evade falling body parts Stage 10: * Stay within zones to maintain balance * Maintain your balance within the zones for 3 seconds * Evade falling body parts Trivia * The minigame has 5 different death animations: in the first, the character will fall into a deep hole and be crushed on the flat ground. In the second, the character will proceed the same, but during mid-air, a long metal bar filled with spikes will appear, splitting the victim in half. In the third, the character will fall into a deep pond filled with piranhas, which will eat the character alive. The fourth has the character falling into a set of spinning blades which instantly dice the character. In the final animation, the character is burned by flamethrowers as they fall to the ground. ** The first animation is very similar to the Stage Fatality from the Pit II, from Mortal Kombat II Custom Battle C'ustom Battle '''is a game mode introduced in ''Mortal Kombat X. It is only playable locally, and cannot be played online. How it Works Custom Battle lets players choose different modifiers that will be used during a match. The modifiers players can select are ones from Test Your Luck and Living Towers challenges. Each player can choose one or two modifiers to be used in a match; making the max amount of modifiers being four. They can also choose to have the modifier applied to their own, their opponent, or both players. About Modifiers Custom Battle will feature over one-hundred different selectable modifiers. Modifiers can be unlocked by completing a Living Tower or unlocking them from The Skullstore, by purchasing them with Skull Coins. Like mentioned above, both players may select one or two modifiers, and may select if that modifier will be applied to their-self, their opponent, or both players. Below is a list of all modifiers. Modifiers * 15 Seconds - Time is limited to 15 seconds * Acid Rain - Acid rain falls from the sky, heavily damaging both fighters. * Air Strike - Missiles fall onto the battlefield, randomly targeting both characters * All Mixed Up - Special attacks have different outputs * Armored - Affected fighters has super armor, ignoring flinching and knockback * Bad Ducking - Ducking damages the kombatant(s) * Bad High Grounds - The arena tilts back and forth on an X-axis. Whichever fighter is on higher ground will lose health over time. * Bad Jumping' - Jumping damages the fighter(s). * Bad Special - Using special attacks damages the fighters(s). * Bag of Tricks - Random buffs and debuffs are thrown into the arena. * Bleeding - The fighter(s) bleeds and loses health over time. * Blocking Disabled - Fighters(s) cannot block. * Breakers Disabled - Breakers are disabled. * Brutality Battle - Criteria needed to perform Brutalities are lifted. * Buff Up - Damage increase. * Coordinates Received - A locking laser from orbit strikes down. * Curse of Sloth - A debuff that slows down the fighter if picked up. * Bombs - Bombs will roll on the floor and explode to damage the opponent * Danger - Low health for both fighters * Dark Battle - Screen will fade into black and back * Dashing Disabled - Fighters(s) cannot dash * Dizzy Fatality Fighter - Either fighter will randomly become dizzy for a short time, allowing the opposing kombatant to perform a Fatality. If the dizzied fighter is hit or if time runs out for the prompt, then the match will continue. * Double Damage - Attacks do double damage * Double Portal Battle - Portals will randomly pop up on the ground and suck up unwary fighters and spits them back out through another portal in the air. * Earthquake - Random earthquakes will occur and damage the fighters if grounded * Easily Wounded - The affected opponent will bleed after getting hit by a 5-hit combo. * Electric Fists - Performing combos will stun the opponent. * Electric Floors - The floor is electrified and will randomly surge to shock both fighters if grounded. * Electric Rockets - Rockets will fall onto the arena and stun opponents with an electrified shock if hit * Explosive Battle - The loser of the match explodes. * Falling Bombs - Bombs rain onto the battlefield. * Falling Heads - Decapitated heads will fall onto the battlefield, smacking and disorienting the fighters they hit. * Fire - One fighter will be set ablaze and will continue to take damage, but can pass the burn onto the opponent by either hitting or touching them. * Fire Fists - Fighter's fists will be set ablaze and can ignite the opponent by using punch attacks * Fire Rockets - Rockets will fall onto the battlefield and burn opponents if hit * Floor of Flame - Fire pillars erupt from the ground, burning anyone hit by it. * Frost Shield - Blocking attacks will randomly freeze the opponent. * Frost Touch - Performing combos will randomly freeze the opponent. * Gift of Armor - A pickup that will give kombatants super armor for five hits. * Gift of Haste - A pickup that will give kombatants a temporary speed boost. * Gift of Health - A pickup that will give kombatants a health boost. * Gift of Reflect Armor - A pickup that will reflect projectiles. * Gift of Super - A pickup that will give kombatants a meter gain. * God Fists - A pickup that gives the fighters the power of a God, allowing for one-hit KO's. * Ground Mines - Ground mines scatter along the arena. * Hand to Hand - Special attacks disabled. * Health Enhancement - Increased health. * Health Degen - Fighters lose health over time. * Health Regen - Fighters regenerate health over time. * Heavy Damage - Damage output increases as fighters loses health * Hell Hands - Hands from the Netherrealm will erupt in a pool of fire on the ground to grab and hold fighters in place while damaging them. * High Ground - The battlefield tilts back and forth on an X-axis. The fighter on higher ground gains an attack boost. * Hyper Battle - Fighters' speed increased * Ice Rockets - Rockets will fall onto the battlefield, freezing anyone hit by them. * Infinite Super Meter - Infinite usage of X-Rays, Breakers and Enhanced Specials granted * Infinite Timer - Timer disabled * Inverted Blocking - Low blocks defend against high attacks and high blocks defend against low attacks. * Juggle Kombat - Fighters have more hang-time after being launched from pop up attacks or uppercuts * Robo-Fortune Assist - Sawblades will randomly speed across the ground to slice the opponent * Killer Jumps - Jump attacks do more damage * Close Battle - Chaos walls on both sides close the arena * Lightning Strike - Lightning randomly strikes the arena, stunning anyone hit by the bolts * Limited Time - Timer cut down to 45 seconds * Lock-On - Homing missiles randomly lock on to fighters * Magnetic Floor - The floor is magnetized and will randomly lock anyone grounded * Meteor Battle - Meteorites fall onto the battlefield * Moon Boots - Fighters jump higher * Narcolepsy - The afflicted kombatant will randomly fall asleep * No Enhanced Specials - EX Special Attacks disabled * No Turtles - Ducking is disabled * Overpowered - Fighter(s)'s attacks are unblockable * Panning Lasers - Lasers pan the battlefield * Poisoned - Afflicted fighter loses health overtime * Poison Fists - Punch attacks poison the opponent * Poison Rockets - Rockets fall onto the arena, producing a cloud of poison after exploding * Portal Kombat - Portals random appear on the arena. * Powerful Interactables - Interactables do more damage * Powerful Jump Attacks - Jump attacks do more damage * Quick About It - Running and dashing speed increased, but walking speed is decreased * Quick Uppercut Recovery - Faster uppercuts * [[Aqua|'Aqua']]' Assist' - Aqua's Bubble will randomly fly by and stun the opposing fighter. * Rain of Ice - A hail of ice projectiles falls onto the arena, freezing anyone hit * Ray of Death - A purple ray of light randomly appears on the arena, constantly damaging anyone exposed to it * Ray of Life - A red ray of light randomly appears on the arena, constantly healing anyone exposed to it * Ray of Super - A green ray of light randomly appears on the arena, constantly increasing the Super meter when exposed to it * Reflect Armor - Blocking projectiles will reflect them at the opponent * Slippery When Wet - Puddles appear on the arena, causing fighters to slip * Slow Start - Both fighters start out very slow but will speed up as they perform combos * Steam Assist - Steam's cloud projectile will randomly fly by, teleporting the opponent into the air for a free hit. * Parasoul Assist - Parasoul's napalm tears will randomly fly into view, hitting the opponent. * Super Meter Disabled - No EX Specials, Breakers or X-Rays can be used. * Super Degen - Super meter decreases over time. * Super Regen - Super meter increases over time. * Throwing Disabled - Fighter(s) cannot throw. * Tilting World The arena tilts back and forth on an X-axis * Tornados - Tornadoes randomly appear on the arena, launching fighters into the air * Triple Chip - Chip damage is increased * Turbo Battle - Fighters are faster * Unblockable Interactables - Interactables cannot be blocked * Vampire Touch - Fighter can absorb HP from the opponent by dealing damage * Weakened - Attacks do less damage and slow energy regeneration * Wrestling Battle - Throws do more damage * X-Rays Disabled - X-Rays are disabled * X-Ray Instakill - X-Rays instantly KO the opponent * You're Special - Special attacks do more damage